Harvey Bullock (Earth-1)
Harvey Bullock was a police detective from Hollywood, California. History Early Life In Hollywood, Harvey Bullock was a Hollywood PD homicide detective, and he hosted and starred in the TV show Hollywood Detectives for five seasons, before it was canceled. With the show's cancellation, he transfers to Gotham, hoping to get more headlines, and especially to solve the cold case of the Wayne murders to revive his career, even propel him into film. He was made partners with James Gordon, and unintentionally insults Gordon by talking about a redhead waving at him earlier who was Gordon's daughter. However, while driving on patrol, against Gordon's words, he jumps out of the car to arrest a thug named Axe for beating up a man for not paying, and saves the man after fighting Axe. But it turns out that Gordon won't help him arrest Axe, and instead Bullock learns that Gordon is corrupt as well by letting Axe go. Bullock tried to ask, but Gordon chewed him out about his phoniness and self-promotion, before both drove to the Mayor's banquet that night. At the banquet, Harvey asks Gordon when he sold out, before rushing up to Bruce Wayne for information about his parents' murders, but Bruce instead inquires about the show's cancellation before walking away. A few minutes later, Bullock and several other cops rush to the roof, where Batman is fighting police officers before being shot off the roof and into the Mayor's party. Some time after, Bullock talks to Gordon about Batman, before Gordon goes home. Bullock then finds his way to the cold case files. Finding that he's not registered, he says it's for Gordon, and is allowed to print Gordon's name to check the files out. However, the files being checked out is noted by a clerk on Cobblepot's payroll. Bullock then headed over to Gordon's home with the case files, talking about all the dots connecting metaphorically, and talking about Weaver's murder. Just then, Gordon gets a call from Axe, who tells him his daughter's been kidnapped because they think he took the files himself. He yells at Bullock, and reveals that he did all that to save Barbara from the fate of his wife. After a discussion, the two head out to find Axe, and beat him for information on Barbara's whereabouts. The two go to Arkham, where Bullock says they should call for backup, but Gordon doesn't want any more, and reminds Bullock the kidnapping is his fault. They soon lose each other in the manor, where Bullock gets creeped out for a moment by a mirror before hearing the sound of screaming. He races toward it, only to find Batman fighting Birthday Boy. He says to Batman to get clear so he can shoot, then leaps at Birthday Boy, only to be slammed into the basement. In the basement, he is horrified at all the bodies of Birthday Boy's victims, and tries to run out screaming, only to find the stairwell is broken. After Birthday Boy goes down, Batman helps Bullock up the stairwell, and the two arrest the serial killer, though Bullock is clearly distressed. After the death of Mayor Cobblepot, Bullock is last seen walking into a liquor store to dull the horror of what he saw. Personality Harvey Bullock initially appears as a vain Hollywood detective only interested in his own career, something that puts off many of the people who meet him. however, he does seem to be an honest cop with some well intentions, jumping out a moving car to stop a public beating, not laughing with the rest of the police at Gordon's broken nose, and more than willing to help Gordon beat information out of Axe with a baseball bat. He also manages a conversation with batman without getting into a fight. Category:Allies Category:Batman: Earth One characters